Los dioses del Rockolimpo
by gabsword
Summary: "Mi nombre es Scarlett Taylor, les contare una historia. Una historia de amor prohibido, música, venganza, odio y celos. Donde se ven involucradas dos familias distintas.Una historia como esta nunca tiene un final feliz. Yo tengo una misión y esa es matar al príncipe antes de que cumpla 18 años y me asegurare de que se cumpla." -Rockolympus AU-
1. ¿Quién es Scarlett Taylor?

_Mi nombre es Scarlett Taylor, les contare una historia. Una historia de amor prohibido, música, venganza, odio y celos. Donde se ven involucradas dos familias distintas. Verán el rockolimpo es el lugar donde los dioses "buenos" viven y son felices. En el Ritmarus ahí se decide a donde va la gente que toca rock, si lo haces bien seguro te conviertes en leyenda y vives en el rockolimpo, si lo hiciste ni bien ni mal tu alma caminara por la tierra buscando algún lugar para tocar toda la eternidad, pero si insultaste el genero eres condenado en vivir en el ritmarus toda la eternidad mientras tocaras cerca de lava caliente. Verán el jefe de todos los dioses del Rockolimpo (una guerra así lo decidió, contra su propio padre) Vrachosieros (Dios del rock sagrado) tiene una rivalidad con el jefe de el Ritmarus, el gran dios grammataskotadi (Dios de las letras oscuras) pero sus hijos no pensaba así. El hijo del gran vrachosieros, chordestheikos (dios de la guitarra) tenía un romance con la hija de grammataskotadi, lexíkatachthonis(diosa de las palabras del infierno) , y como se sabe esas historias nunca tienen un final feliz. De este romance secreto y prohibido, se produjeron dos hermosos hijos, los cuales creyeron que podían cuidar y proteger secretamente pero no fue así. Grammataskotadi fue con un oráculo quien le conto sobre el romance y además le dijo que el hijo menor lo destituiría y lo enviaría a la zona de lavo. Molesto decidió ir a buscar a su hija y sus bebes para destruir al menor antes de que los destituyera, Los dioses se enteraron por un mensajero que les había advertido que sus bebes corrían un inmenso peligro dolorosamente decidieron que sus pequeños hijos serían enviados a la tierra a vivir como simple mortales, cuando en realidad eran tal vez los dioses mas importantes del rockolimpo. Furioso con su hija por el romance, el mismo decidió enviarla a la cárcel mas profunda del ritmarus. El trato de idear un plan para matar al chico antes de que fuera un dios completo (que sería al cumplir los 18 años de edad) pero no podía interferir así en el mundo de los humanos, ahí es donde entre yo. Mis padres no podían cuidarme ya que éramos pobres, así que decidieron darme de ofrenda a los dioses (pero nunca dijeron a los de cual bando) me dejaron sola en el gran templo de Vachoseros cuando vino alguien a recogerme, obvio fue la ofrenda. No les tengo enojo, resentimiento a mis padres, al contrario les agradezco por encontrarme la manera de vivir como un dios sin serlo. Me criaron no como mis padres, pero me dieron lo que necesite. Fui olvidando las necesidades humanas y desde los 5 años entendí como debía actuar y cual era mi misión._

* * *

_ Cuando el príncipe cumpliera 18 mi misión era asesinarlo ates de que se transformara en un dios, porque yo seguía siendo humana así que podía interferir. ¿Si me dolería esa muerte? No, no importa yo nací para servir a los dioses. Fui educada de cómo eran los humanos y como debía actuar cuando estuviera en mi misión. Mañana es cuando inicio con todo esto para matar antes de el 16 de agosto. No pienso hacerlo cuando tenga oportunidad, mi plan es manipular su pequeña mente humana. Me ganare su confianza y cuando menos lo pienso estará muerto por culpa mía, los humanos prefieren llamarlos apuñaladas en la espalda. En cuanto la princesa, ella debe volver al ritmarus para seguir con el legado del cual se destituyo a su madre y llevar sus letras al infierno, no a la ridícula banda de su hermano._

* * *

Hola esta es mi historia basada en el rockolympus AU. Scarlett Taylor es mi OC y tal vez la mayoría del fic este narrado en su POV. Este fic se me ocurrió leyendo mitología griega (cosa que amo) ya que en Grojband vemos cosas del rockolimpo, decidí hacer una historia con mis propios dioses y lugares. Como verán esto da sentido a mi ff "One Memory Of You" pero igual no es precuela, ni nada parecido. Espero que vean que tuve que traducir los nombre de los dioses u.u. El personaje de Scarlett Taylor tiene inspiración basada en el personaje river Song de la serie "Doctor Who". Perdonen que el capítulo sea algo corto, siempre hago los primeros capítulos muy cortos. Si son muy amables de escribir un review, escriban son bien recibidos

Love always, Gabs


	2. Perfecta Actríz

_Me gusta pensar que las cosas son así, yo seré una diosa en el Rockolimpo por matar al príncipe. Si lo piensas bien estoy defendiendo, ayudando, protegiendo las letras del lado oscuro._

El ha de tener las mismas habilidades que su hermana en las letras pero seguro la pureza de su corazón hace que no puede hacerlo, ridículo. Hoy es mi primer día iré a la preparatoria de la ciudad ¿PeaceVille? Sí creo que así se llama. ¿Cómo se que viven ahí? Verán no soy la única mortal que ayuda en el Rockolimpo tengo una némesis que protege el mocoso por el lado bueno, gracias a ella me entere cual era la ciudad, si que hace su trabajo de protegerlo. No se cual sea su nombre pero cuando la vea la reconoceré en el mismo instante. Toda la educación que necesite para llegar al nivel preparatorio fue porque asistía a la escuela en Grecia. Mis padres eran americanos que se mudaron a Grecia, cuando ellos se fueron, yo vivía parte de mi vida en el Rockolimpo entrenándome para mi deber y otra parte estudiando para asegurarme que se cumpliera en esa fecha. Mi tutor legal es un mortal servidor como yo se llama Dave, el se mudara a Peaceville conmigo pero por supuesto, no interferirá en mi misión. De hecho su único deber es ser mi tutor legal. Aunque fue a la escuela no mantuve conversaciones con humanos antes, los dioses y almas perdidas en el Ritmarus eran las únicas conversaciones que necesitaba. Hubieran personas que trataron de acercarse a mí iniciar una conversación pero yo nunca cedí, se cansaron de ser ignorados y se resignaron. No es que crea que soy mejor que ellos, pero se que no son como yo. Mortales, sí, pero en Grecia nadie actualmente cree en el Rockolimpo y la verdad el Rockolimpo era lo único que pasaba en mi vida. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre dioses y humanos? No lo se, tal vez lo averigüe conociendo a los dioses que viven como humanos. –Ya es tarde para la escuela, apúrate- Dice Dave. Termino de arreglar mi cabello en forma de trenza y entro al carro de Dave.- ¿Cómo crees que sea el príncipe? –Ridículo, Dulce, amable, fácil de matar. - ¿Y si eso n es así? –Creo que hará más entretenida mi misión. Bajo del auto, llegamos a la dirección -¿Scarlett Taylor? Sígame por aquí es su clase. Sigue a la directora hasta un salón en el pasillo de la izquierda. –Alumnos , ella es una nueva alumna se llama Scarlett Taylor viene de Grecia, Scarlett por favor preséntate. –Mi nombre es Scarlett Taylor, vengo de Grecia y antes que pregunten si se hablar griego entre varios idiomas, espero llevarnos bien-dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa falsa. –Toma asiento Scarlett, yo soy el profesor Parker y esta es la clase de física. Tome mi respectivo asiento y ahí pude verlo. Los rumores eran ciertos, el príncipe tenía el cabello azul como las llamas de la parte de abajo del Ritmarus, se veía simpático, ugh.

La directora me dio mi horario, como si supiera donde queda cada maldito salón.-Hola mi nombre es Corey Riffin-se presento mi víctima, que diga el príncipe- Hola mucho gusto, como dije yo soy Scarlett. -¿Nerviosa por tu primer día? –Algo, no se donde quedan los salones de las próximas siete clases. –Déjame ver. Yo le extendí mi horario a su mano, "Mantén cerca a tus amigos pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos". Por lo cual Dave y yo nos aseguramos de que si fuera a la misma escuela con estaría con el todas las siete clases, para conocer mejor a mis enemigos. -Es curioso compartimos todas las clases, no comparto tantas clases ni con mis amigos. -Que le podemos hacer, lo único que podemos es que me acompañaras a clases.

La campana sonó y eso significaba que ya acababa la primera clases, por lo cual me levante de mi asiento y metí mi cuaderno a mi libreta. -Ven vamos la siguiente clase es historia. Podrían considerar un abuso que el salon de la segunda clase estuviera tan lejos de la primera y aun así si llegas tarde te hacen un reporte. Cuando llegamos al salón tome asiento cerca de Corey, en ese momento llegaron sus amigos. -Podrías darme mi asiento-me dijo una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego, unos ojos verdes como el pasto, pero aun así no creo que pasara del metro sesenta, pobre enana. -No, pero yo llegue antes que tú-dije limitándome a mirarla a los ojos-Escúchame, ese ha sido mi asiento desde hace tres años y no dejare que llegues tu queriendo sentar ahí,así que por favor muévete. -Lanes, tranquila, ella es Scarlett Taylor es alumna de nuevo ingreso transferida de Grecia, yo le dije que se podía sentar ahí. -Me parece perfecto-refunfuño la chica-Yo tomare asiento al otro lado. Se callo de una vez de todas y con el ceño fruncido dejo caer su trasero en el asiento de al frente mio. -No suele ser muy feroz-dijo Corey tratando de que no la escuchara-No te preocupes, no me intimido ni lado por el estilo, es tan bajita que la podría cargar-dijo yo. Yo mido 1.85, así que no era ninguna exageración. -Jajajaja, si es pequeña pero picosa. Yo me límite a reírme y prestar atención en clase. Por un momento, había jurado ver ese ceño fruncido antes, pero no en Grecia. -¿Y son pareja? -No, ella es mi mejor amiga. -Oh ya veo, "Friendzone". -No-dijo el con sus mejillas algo ruborizadas-Perdón, por mi pregunta. -Esta bien no tiene nada de malo.

Después de 45 min aburridos de historia, estaba pensando en ese ceño fruncido de ojos verdes, si algo tengo yo es buena memoria y cordura, así que no puede haberlo inventado. Seguramente, porque a veces cuando iba a preguntar a la hermanas del destino por el príncipe, salía ella en la mayoría de las imágenes. Pero no era por eso. -Sí gustas, puedes estar en la área de comida conmigo y mis amigos, Laney no te morderá. -Esta bien-dije soltando una pequeña risa-comeré contigo y tus amigos.

-Chicos ella es Scarlett Taylor y es una alumna nueva transferida desde Grecia-le explico Corey a dos chicos uno demasiado grande y otro demasiado pequeño y con lentes.

-Hola Scarlett, yo soy Kin y el es mi hermano gemelo Kon Kujira-dijo el chico delgado de lentes.

-Mucho gusto.

-¿Crees las teorías del Rockolimpo? Se que ya ni el mismo Olimpo es creíble en Grecia pero...

-Créeme son mas reales de lo que piensa la gente.

Mientras comíamos puede observar la mirada de Laney, enviando ráfagas de odio y ahí fue cuando se me prendió el foco.

_Ella era la guardiana del Rockolimpo, la protectora del lado bueno, más fácil la niñera de Corey. Me sorprendo no haberla reconocido antes, una vez cuando cumplí 8 años baje a Peaceville con el veneno, pero ella me vio y lo tiro y me dijo "Me asegurare de que nunca te acercas al príncipe lo defenderé con mi vida" Me pregunto si ella ya sabrá quien soy... Mezclar sentimientos con trabajo esta muy mal, Laney Penn. Si logra pasar de que su amado principito no es asesinado por mí, el se convertirá en un Dios y seguro todas sus memorias son borradas, sera una insignificante mortal para el como cualquier otra._

_¿Me preocupaba tener a dos enemigos en el mismo campo de batalla? No en lo absoluto, lo hace más entretenido de que lo ya era._

* * *

!Hola! Por fín el segundo capítulo n.n En un review del otro capítulo alguien me preguntaba que haría Laney en la historia y aquí se deja mas o menos claro que hará. ¿Les agrada Scarlett? A mi sí es genial aunque algo presuntuosa. ¿Creen que Laney se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Les gustaría que en el próximo capítulo sea con el POV de Laney?

No promete nada, he andado algo distraída y no he sacado capítulos tan seguidos en mis otros ff, incluso quiero iniciar con mas, pero dejarlos a la mitad ¡Jamas! Ya saben que soy una escritora mediocre, pero siempre comprometida. Si son tan amables de dejar un review, escriban son bien recibidos.

Love always,Gabs.


	3. La caída de un guardián

**Scarlett**

Al_ parecer estaba rotundamente equivocada. No era Laney quien defendía a Corey, era su hermana mayor Roxy Penn. Son tan parecidas que no había notado la diferencia. Verán los padres de Laney eran los indicados a ser el guardián del príncipe, pero murieron a manos del anterior vengador a mí del Ritmarus. En una batalla en la cual el lado bueno y el malo perdió. Verán la gente que defiende el lado bueno dependiendo el instrumento que toque, su sonido se vuelve algo magico que las ondas pueden hacer un estruendo, en el lado malo nosotros podemos hacer que las palabras sean conjuros. Y al tener las dos cosas en una batalla tan fuerte como fue esa, el resultado era catastrófico. Por lo cual Roxy Penn fue la siguiente guardián y ahora me asegurare que Laney sea la siguiente. Necesito que las cosas se me faciliten aunque de la letra manera sería entretenida._

**Laney**

Después de el almuerzo, las clases fueron insoportables. De las clases que me quedaban todas las compartía con Corey, también con Scarlett. Verán era la típica chica rubia de ojos azules, pretenciosa que se hacía la buena pero no era así. Pude ver como se reía de mí, no era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía pero su forma de hacerlo me daba cierto desprecio que ni Carrie había logrado. Su cabello dorado peinado en una trenza, con esa falda de color azul cielo y una blusa blanca, parecía traer uniforme en una escuela que no se usa uniforme. Lo bueno es que advertí a Corey de no invitarla al ensayo porque sí no usaría la guitarra de Corey para correrla. Mucha gente me desagrada, pero ninguna persona lo había logrado tan rápido como ella. Nuevo logro desbloqueado, Scarlett Taylor.

El día fue mejor después de la escuela. Tocada sin sentido en algún lugar de barny, plan locos de Corey que quien sabe como funcionan, jugar con las emociones de Trina y Monologo del final que pudo haber llegado hacer una canción. Si esa no es vida no se que lo sea. Al llegar a casa mi hermana mayor Roxy me esperaba en la cocina. Roxy es la persona que mas quiero en el mundo. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 6 meses y ella diez años, por lo cual vivimos con mi tía, hasta que Roxy fue mayor de edad y recogió la herencia de mis padres para comprar la casa en la cual vivimos. Roxy trabaja en una florería cerca de casa, ella fue quien me enseño a tocar el bajo, por lo cual le tengo demasiado afecto y agradecimiento. –¿Qué tal tu día Laney? –Como siempre, bien. –¿Cómo se encuentran Corey y Trina? –Bien. Una cosa jamas he captado, mi hermana suele preguntar por Corey y Trina y yo no se porque. Si también preguntara por Kin y Kon sería mas normal, pero desde que soy amiga de Corey solo pregunta por el y su hermana. En este tiempo que se acerca el cumpleaños número 18 de Corey, pregunta aún más. Como si supiera que algo pasara, pero trato de ignorarlo y hacer que sea normal. -Algo me molesto demasiado hoy-dije recordando de la rubia tonta-¿Qué fue?-Ya se que dirás que debería tratar de ver el mundo de una manera diferente, pero hoy entro una alumna nueva y me molesto demasiado solo su simple presencia.-¿No le diste una sola oportunidad?-Cuando me tocaba historia ella se sentó en mi asiento, aunque le pedí que se moviera de ahí por favor, uso la excusa de que ella era nueva y no sabía. Lo pero es que Corey la defendió. -Bueno tu sabes el buen corazón que tiene Corey-¿Cómo sabes que es bueno?-pregunto yo, porque nunca ha hablado con el pero aun así asegura con cierta confianza en su voz que su corazón es bueno-Sí no tuviera un buen corazón, créeme hermanita menor que te prohibiera esa amistad-dijo Roxy por lo cual yo me reí. -¿Y como se llama la nueva persona que esta en tu lista de enemigos?-¿La mataras?-No, solo sabre a cual familia disculpar por si haces algo malo. -Scarlett Taylor -¿Scarlett Taylor?-mi hermana pregunta con un tono que me hace creer que esta estupefacta-Sí así es su nombre, muy de chica mala o prostituta. -Laney ahorita vengo-dice Roxy con seriedad en su voz. -¿A donde iras? -No lo se... Por favor, no salgas de casa. Volveré pronto y cenaremos lo que tu quieras. Veo como mi hermana se lleva su bajo y sale por la puerta de entrada. Temo no verla nunca más.

**Scarlett.**

Sé que Roxy me encontrara y quera deshacerse de mí. Así que para no destruir una ciudad y cobrar vidas de inocentes, decidí esperarla en un bosque con el cuaderno de las letras oscuras. En ese cuaderno vienen las letras oscuras, que seguro desataran los hechizos mas fuertes posibles. Este cuaderno fue escrito por la madre de Trina y Corey. la leyenda dice que la mayoría de las letras son de la época de sus primeros encuentros con el dios de las cuerdas. Roxy llega con su bajo, a paso firme y con una mirada que dice que hoy ella ganara. Es algo malo porque yo también quiero ganar y nunca hay dos ganadores. -Vaya,vaya, ¿Ya te expulsaron de la escuela en Grecia?-dice mi enemiga-No en realidad no, solo quería visitar Peaceville-respondo yo-¿En serio crees que lograras hacerlo? -Claro que sí, es ingenuo, tierno y con buen corazón. Será mas fácil que acabar contigo. -Estas tan segura. -Sí mira-digo mientras le enseño el cuaderno de las letras oscuras-Esto ni tus tontas cuerdas de percusión podrá.

La batalla ha empezado, Roxy mueve sus dedos para conseguir la vibración en las cuerdas, que se supone que me deberían aturdir. Mientras tanto yo inicio a decir un hechizo no tan mortal para no quitarle la diversión a esto. Las ondas me logran hacer caer en el suelo. Pero aun así no impedí que yo siga con mis hechizos. Luego recordé que los hechizos tienen mas poder si son canciones, en vez de palabra leídas al azar. "Exétasi̱ CAE kýmata tou echthroú mou. Empíptei sto chami̱lótero mi̱ lenvarte poté" "ypárchei móno énas niki̱tí̱s kai af̱tós tha eímai egó̱" pethaínoun pethaínoun í̱ aplá o pónos" "odyni̱ró gia esás, allá argó thánato" digo yo en forma de canción de las Guns n Roses. Mi hechizo ha funcionado y efectivamente veo a Roxy caer, entonces agarro su teléfono y llamo a emergencias. -¿Emergencia? -Ayuda aquí hay una señorita tirada y no se puede mover, creo que no se encuentra bien.

**Laney.**

El hospital ha esta mal, pero con vida. Tomo mi abrigo y empiezo a correr para llegar en cuanto antes al hospital. Entro, la recepcionista me recibe y me permiten pasar a la sala. Y ahí esta, mi hermana por mas de lucir una aparencia debíl no pierde la firmeza y confianza en su mirada. -Roxy...-Dije yo dejando escapar mis lagrimas porque tengo miedo de no volver a ver a mi hermana-Laney, escucha saldremos de esta. Lo prometo. Yo solo voy a abrazar a mi hermana y ella me pasa sus dedos sobre mis rojos cabellos. -Esta bien, tienes que ser una chica muy valiente. No importa que asustada estés, siempre estará tu hermana mayor para cuidarte y protegerte. Yo solo lloro más y me aferro mas a que Roxy siga con vida, que la misma Roxy. -Laney hay mal en este mundo. Mi deber y el de nuestros padres fue proteger a una persona de esa mal. Aparte de ti, claro. Ahora que estoy débil, es tu deber proteger a esa persona. Por el bien de otras. -¿Quién Carajos es esa persona?-pregunto yo, desesperada ante saber quien es así de importante para que mi familia arriesgue sus propias vidas para proteger la suya. -Lo siento Laney, no puedo decirte. -¿Cómo protegeré a alguien si no me dices quien es? -Mira, busca un cuaderno con la inscripción "Ritmarus" ahí te diré todo lo que necesitas saber y hazme un favor. Sí iras a una tocada, procura llevar mi bajo. -Pero tu antes, no me habías dejado ni tocarlo... -Ahora puedes, confío en ti y estoy segura que no me decepcionaras. La enfermera me ha indicado que la hora de la visita ha acabado. Siento que hubiera sido mas como si la ultima hora de vida con mi hermana hubiera terminado. Besó a mi hermana en la frente y voy a el estacionamiento para encontrarme con mi tía, quien ahora es mi única familia.

**Scarlett**

**-**_Roxy, no quiero que creas que tu muerte valio la pena para salvar la vida de Corey. No tu no morirás hoy, morirás el día que el muera para que piense si valió la pena, morir por alguien que también __morirá._

* * *

Hola, aquí Gabs con nueva actualización. Si leyeron atentamente cambié un poco las cosas en el asunto del guardian. No era Laney si no su hermana mayor Roxy Penn. Roxy no la considero como mi OC, ya que _**R**__**oxy Penn era el nombre del primero bosquejo de Laney.**_y la artista **Frickthepopo** fue la que hizo bosquejos sobre un AU donde Roxy existiera y fuera la hermana mayor de Laney. Por lo cual Roxy Penn fue como un copiar y pegar. El capítulo de hoy tuvo muuuuucho drama. ¿Qué creen que hara Laney cuando sepa la verdad? ¿Alguien sospechara de Scarlett? ¿Laney sera una buena guardián? Señores hagan sus apuestos aquí abajo y vemos si se hacen realidad. **  
**

Sí son tan amables de escribir un review escriban, son bien recibidos

Love always,Gabs.


	4. El diario de Greg Penn

**Diario de Greg Penn**

**19 de noviembre de 1997**  
Soy Greg Penn un recién graduado de la universidad de Oxford en antropología. Estaré un año en Grecia con mi mujer, Jessica Penn, sobre la historia y misterios que oculta la historia Griega. En la ciudad de Atenas y sus alrededores, en las zonas arqueológicas con un grupo de arqueólogos locales. Nuestro principal objetivo en este año es encontrar pruebas sobre un lugar llamado "Rockolympus" a lo que creemos que es como el Olimpo pero un lugar creado por los aficionados del rock con evidencias de hace mas de 2000 años. Nuestra pequeña hija de seis años, Roxy, nos acompaña en esta investigación.  
**21 de Noviembre de 1997**  
Después de dos días de investigación en una zona arquelogica muy conocida, encontramos algo no tan conocidos por el resto de los historiadores. Ruinas que describen a la música de genero "Rock" la música de los dioses, y que los dioses tenían una especies de juglares que eran dioses que tocaban,componían. Para tocar a los dioses del Olimpo. Este lugar donde se crea la música de este genero se llama "Rockolimpo" Mis teorías sobre el Rockolimpo. Tal vez las deidades del Olimpo hicieron inmortales a personas que inventaron esta música y les dieron su propio reino.  
**25 de noviembre de 1997**  
Despúes de una semana de investigación, encontramos un templo hacia una de las creencias de la perdida mitología griega llamada "Rockolimpo" . Evidentemente es para un dios grande, el primer en ser convertido dios con su guitarra, Esto demuestra que mis teorías estaban en lo correcto. Mi equipo, mi familia y yo estamos enterados en este templo bajo la tierra. Dudo que sobrevivamos mas de un mes.  
**3 de diciembre de 1997**  
Han pasado varios días desde que hemos sido enterrados bajo tierra sin saber del mundo exterior. La comida y el agua empiezan a escasear. Pero descubrimos que en el templo, hay instrumentos. Una batería,una guitarra,un bajo y un teclado. Pero aun que en la cueva no hay conectores de electricidad, los instrumentos suenan como si lo estarán. También encontré unas escrituras que indica que igual que el tartaros existe un lugar para los dioses de la maldad. Se llama "Ritmaru"s, aparentemente en ese lugar se crean las letras, pero no cualquier tipo de letras las oscuras según la escritura.  
**4 de Noviembre de 1997**  
Hoy en la mañana nuestra pequeña hija Roxy nos hablo de una princesa, la princesa con un cabello morado suave, vestida con una sabana en vez de un vestido como el de las princesas normales, sin una corona; más bien una ramas doradas. Nos contó que ella llego de la nada en la cueva y estaba muy triste, entonces la pequeña Roxy se acerco a ella. Roxy nos hablo que la princesa le dijo que se alejara de ella, que le haría daño. "No lo harás tu eres una princesa, las princesas son buenas". Dijo mi rayo de sol. "Gracias, por pensar que soy una princesa" "¿Y tu príncipe azul?" "No lo se"  
A lo que yo pienso esta misteriosa "princesa" según mi hija, podría ser la deidad "Léxī Katachthónios" En la creencia del Rockolimpo, se le ubica por ser diosa de las palabras del infierno, hija de "Grammataskotádi". Esto demuestra que el rockolimpos no es solo la mitología perdida de la antigua Grecia, si no una realidad. Empiezo a creer que todo lo que encontramos no tiene mas de 2000 años de antigüedad, más bien que es desde que existe el genero de la palabra rock.  
**12 de noviembre de 1997**  
Hoy salimos por fin de la cueva, pero no todo el mundo. Los arqueólogos y mi equipo murieron por causas desconocidas. Me siento afortunado que después de todo este tiempo, mi familia y yo estuvimos en excelentes condiciones. Al parecer Roxy hablo con la "princesa" de que desearía estar afuera y que un príncipe nos rescatara. "Lexi" como decidí llamarla porque " Léxī Katachthónios" es demasiado largo, fue nuestra salvación. Ella llamo al dios de la guitarra del Rockolimpo "Chordetheikós" y con un acorde rompió lo que tapaba la salida del templo. Después de eso, pregunto amablemente como un dios del lado de luz del rockolimpo y una diosa del lado oscuro y cruel del Ritmarus, podían unirse para salvar a unos simple mortales. Me contaron que están casados en secreto a espaldas de los padres, Lexi esta esperando su primer hijo de Chordestheïkós. También que es esencial que ninguno de los dioses mayores del Rockolimpo se entere, ya que las consecuencias podían ser fatales, y a su vez, provocar una enorme guerra. Mi investigación no será llevada al mundo exterior, pues pienso que debería ser secreto como lo era. Siempre estaré en deuda con esos dos dioses.  
**3 de Marzo de 2001.**  
Ya fue tiempo de nuestra investigación en Grecia. Ahora la familia Penn tiene un nuevo miembro, Laney Penn. Es tan pequeña apenas tiene seis meses. Su hermana Roxy es muy cariñosa con ella, una hermana muy sobre protectora. Hoy vino Chrode y me pedió ayuda. Resulta que el padre de Lexi "grammataskotádi" descubrió su matrimonio secreto. Lo habían escondido también, aunque tuvieran una hija nunca se sospecho nada. Lexi dijo que la encontró en el bosque, desamparada, por lo cual, decidió llevarla a el Ritmarus. Su padre le creyó esa mentira. Ahora esa pequeña bebe tiene tres años, su nombre es Katrina. Tres años sin saber quien era su padre y creo que así será toda su vida. Mis amigos no perdieron el tiempo, tienen un pequeño bebe de cabellos azules, se parece tanto a su padre. Se llama Cornelius pero prefiero llamarlo Corey. El favor consiste en llevar a los dos pequeños en un lugar en la tierra, donde estarán a salvo. Grammataskotádi quiere matar a el pequeño porque un oráculo le dijo que este lo destituirá del ritmarus. Lexi fue llevada a los más profundo del ritmarus, encerrada. Mi esposa y yo sabemos que no podemos conservar a los niños con nosotros, los llevaremos a un orfanato, ahí les encontraran un hogar tal vez mejor del que nosotros podemos dar. Chrode antes de irse me da un collar "Te dará habilidades en el bajo" me dijo "¿Para que?" "El mal no descansara y confió plenamente en ti"  
**4 de Marzo de 2001**  
Moriré, estoy seguro que moriré. Chrode tenía razón, al parecer un "defensor" del ritmarus vino a tratar de hacernos hablar. Nos negamos rotundamente. "Lo haré en otra manera" dijo mientras empezaba a sacar una libreta. Se griego y entendí que el nos decía que íbamos a morir. Mire a mi esposa sintiendo que sería la única vez que la miraría le dije "Llévate a las niñas con mi hermana" Jessica lo hizo pero volvió. "No debías haber vuelto" "¿Por qué?" "Estas en peligro, Jess... "Tu también" "Déjame salvarte a ti" "Juntos o ninguno" Después agarramos los instrumentos, un bajo y un tambor empezamos hacer que sonaran, volvió nuestro enemigo. "Vamos al bosque, si no quieren lastimar a las otras personas" lo seguimos. Después de 16 horas de batallas ambos caímos, el esta aparentemente tirado en el suelo aturdido por el estruendo de las ondas que salen de mi bajo. Mi querida Jess también descansando en el suelo con todo su cuerpo inmóvil, _solo espero que Roxy y Laney sepan que siempre las amaremos._

**Laney.**  
_Quede paralizada al leer esto, es el diario de mi padre. Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, nunca había llorado tanto como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Protegeré a Corey no solo porque lo ame y sea mi responsabilidad, mas bien para que el sacrificio de mi familia nunca sea en vano._

* * *

¡Hola!. Se que esto se puede salir un poco del contexto de lo que es el fic, pero quería dejar en claro porque era el sacrificio de la familia Penn y espero haberlo hecho. perdón si algunas partes del fic son confusas, pero yo casi nunca escribo en primera persona. El capítulo semanal, porque entre exámenes, libros que leer, series que ver, otros fics por escribir, no hay mucho tiempo ya que no dispongo de la TARDIS.

Hoy tuve mi examen de todos los bimestres en Matemáticas y fue algo facíl. También ya vi la película de "Bajo la misma estrella" lo cual ame con mis dos corazones de timelord y por último he empezado a leer "Los juegos del hambre" y me he quedado atrapada con la lectura, esto ha sido mi semana, pueden decir de la suya en los reviews si gustan.

Si quieren escribir un review, escriban, son bien recibidos.

Love always,gabs


End file.
